inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
InuYasha Wiki:How to edit a wiki
Before editing Improve pages Fitting into the community A wiki is set around the idea of contributing information and cooperating with the community, thus getting along with the community is an important thing. The basics If you find the following tutorial confusing or not understandable, then please visit , , or possibly Wikia University on Community Central for video instructions. And please also notice that this page only lists essential scripts in order to edit on InuYasha Wiki. There are still other things that are not mentioned. In a wiki, the script text we use is called "Wikitext", also as "Wiki markup". Wikitext is a common language for editing a wiki. You can either create a page or edit one. Here is the basic essentials to edit in a wiki. To practice the things you have learned here, go to the Sandbox page. Text markup= |-| Links= |-| Media= |-| Templates= |-| Categorization= |-| Referencing= |-| Signing= |-| Miscellaneous= Detailed description Text formation Here are several ways to format your text: * To Bold text, put 3 quotes around the text Text here * To Italicize text, put 2 quotes around the text 'Text here' * To create text bullets, place an asterisk in front of the text at the start of the line. You can add multiple asterisks which will result in bulleted sub-levels. ** Like so. * For numbered lists, put a # in front of the text. * Use a colon (:) at the beginning for indenting text, and multiple colons will add more spaces, for example: :First level ::Second level * The semicolon (;) is used in the "Relationships" section of the character pages. For example: ;Inuyasha Lorem ipsum will bring ;Inuyasha Lorem ipsum . It works exactly the same as Inuyasha Lorem ipsum but makes the page neater, as it doesn't require the bold script and typing two line feeds to break the sentence. Links To create a link to a page in the InuYasha wiki database (an internal link), place double square braces around the keyword: [[text here]] If the link is red, then that means the page for it has not yet been created. If it is blue that means a page exists. And to create a link that is outside of the wiki, just add a single brace on each side of the site's url. [URL here] Files Another thing you will learn is how to add files to wiki page. But before you can insert an image into a wiki page you must upload it to the wiki. On the "On the Wiki" section of the navigation bar of the wiki there are links that say "Photos" (for images and audio files) and "Videos". When you upload a file to the wiki you must license the file. To see what copyright you should attach to the file, see InuYasha Wiki:Image policy. After uploading a file (including images, audio files, and video files), put [[File:filename.extension|thumb|''Descriptive text here'']] The "thumb" part means the file is a thumbnail and it will automatically align to the right when you insert it. To have the image align to the left, just add "|left". Templates If you want to put a "stub" tag on an article that is too short simply put two brackets on name of the template (case sensitive excluded the first letter) If you want to put a template onto the article page, put brackets around the template's name and put it in the edit box (usually at the end of a page). Here is an example of what to type for a specific template. In this case, Template:Fair use: The template also has a second parameter, for instance: Please note that parameters are case sensitive, make sure it matches the template documentation in the template page. Categorization Another important step is adding a category to your article. When you add a category it makes it easier to find the articles. By default, you're able to add categories to article by clicking on the "Add category" at the bottom of the page. And in Classic Editor as well as Source Editor, it is located on the right side. Adding a category with the tool is the same as you type into the page: [[Category:category name]] and use them - try and put your article in a relevant and highly populated (and hence highly connected) category, and more people are likely to stumble across it. Furthermore, to add your article to a category but order it differently (e.g. to file your article on "Joe Bloggs" as "Bloggs, Joe" - which would be handy, for the People category in particular) then use this formatting: [[Category:category name here|''Bloggs, Joe'']] Referencing Referencing is also an important technique when it comes to proving canonical content. Although the easiest way is to make use of the edit tools (Source editor and in source mode only), as showing here: The common script looks like this: ;References Any text for citation is placed within the tag, such as Reference In addition, if the source needs to be reference more than twice, then simply add name="groupname" after " ": Reference For displaying, simply add on the bottom of the page. Be sure to add References before the template. ;Notes If the information is not about a source, but something essential to let readers know. Please add group="Note" after " ": Note For displaying, simply add on the bottom of the page. Be sure to add Notes before the template. Signing To sign your username to a discussion page, click the button on the editing bar with the swirly text (second to last). Or you can type four tildes: ~~~~ Miscellaneous To add a horizontal line (use sparingly) to page, type four dashes: ---- For prefromatted boxes, start each line with a space. zh:犬夜叉維基:新手指南 Category:Help